howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Heather the dragon rider/Random Dragon Stuff
This is just a place where I will be showing any random HTTYD stuff, like pictures of my armor, dragons, and cool things I've made. Here is the Dragon's Edge me and my brother (Tuffnut) made. Dragon's Edge 1.jpg|Outside of it; So yeah, it's not exactly like the real Edge, but it's still awesome! And we built it ourselves! Well, we did need some help from dad with the roof. We had a heck of a time getting that big thick heavy board on top. XP We still don't have a door. Also, we kinda want to put up something around that gap near the top, but still want it as sort of a window. Dragon's Edge 2.jpg|Entering it. I painted the sign there, just in case somebody doesn't know what it is... ;P See how thick the roof board is? We needed a good strong one, so we can get up on it. And it works really well! Dragon's Edge 3.jpg|And.. inside! :) Up on the beam on the ceiling, I was painting our racing colors. From right to left: Mine, Astrid's, a blank space for Gemstone's, (I had to ask her cause i forgot what hers are) Tuff's, Ruff's, and some blank space, I think I'll put Fishlegs and Hiccup's there, if I have room, Snotlout. I was also painting the wall on the right. Dragon's Edge 4.jpg|This wall was painted by Tuff. Lol his axe goes right over his Stormcutter's face. That's Windfurrow, a dragon he trained for himself, because he doesn't want to have to share a dragon with Ruff all the time. ;D he also did some pretty neat dragons on the right, but they're kinda covered up by his shield. :P In the left corner is a shelf/table thingummy we built, it's not very stable though. And Tuff's other weapons are leaning in the other corner. Dragon's Edge 5.jpg|The trap door up to the roof, with a ladder from our old bunk bed. On the yellow wall there, are a couple of my practice swords. The duck tape handled one was made for me by Tuff, the other one I made, but the hilt is broken a really needs to be fixed, and above that is what I'm planning to make into another sword. Dragon's Edge 6.jpg|Here's up on top. i'm standing on the section that is a different board, and it's not very safe. I can still stand on it, but try not to, cause I don't want to break it. XP Also you can see the smaller piece of plywood we put over the hole as a trap door. I hope we remembered to close it last night, cause it rained. :P Dragon's Edge 7.jpg|Looking down the hole. This time I'm standing on the safe side. Like my mismatched socks? That's what everybody points out first when I show them this picture. XD About the post there; We needed something there, but there was no tree in the right place, so we just stuck in a piece of a tree. I didn't think it would be strong enough, but it works really well!!! :D Dragon's Edge 8.jpg|Just a random silly picture of my feet. XD Why is it sideways, I did not want it like that... >:P Anywho, yeah. On the edge of the Edge. ;D Dragon's Edge 9.jpg|Scratch marks on a tree nearby, from a wild dragon attack. Here is what I have so far of my armor: My armbands, kneepads, skirt, and I'm working on shoulder pads, but can't figure out how to attach them. Any ideas? Action figures.jpg|"Heyy, gimme that!" ;D Just playing around with action figures. Toothless is mine, but Hiccup is my brother's. The helmet he came with is SEVERELY COOL. ;) Action figures 2.jpg|Trying to fix his leg, I guess. Somethin' like that. ;D And Toothless is like, "Done leaning on me yet..." XD Action figures 3.jpg|Hahahahaha!!!!! Toothless finally got fed up with Dagur. XD Action figures 4.jpg|I have this little toy fish that works great for dragon food, even though it is supposed to be a goldfish I think. XD Action figures 5.jpg|What if Dagur saw Inferno? "Ooh, I need one of those!!!" XD Oh yeah, and when I got Dagur, his hair was brown for some reason, so I repainted it myself, and he looks much better now. ;) totally cute baby.jpg|I don't know how many people will get this, it's a VeggieTales quote... ;) dagur likes hugs.png|Just a silly little thing I did. XD XD herons.png|Brotherband!!! =D I used Gimp for this, though it was a bit tricky cause I'm not good with Gimp at all. =P hiccup42.png|Quote from Cinderella that I really love and it made me think of httyd ;} dagur and toothy2.jpg|An edit I made with lyrics from Start Somewhere by Tobymac <3 dagur 52.jpg|To go with the previous edit :') Category:Blog posts